8683 Minifigures Series 1
ok let's get started.instead of listing from fav to least fav,ill list them from least fav to fav in the minifigure countdown Nurse #16 I like the hair and face plus she has normal torso hospital printing.white legs too. Demolition Dummy #15 yellow headpiece with other hazard signs and a wrench and sign. Tribal Hunter #14 Nice to have with the series 3 chief.He has an in dian cap with something on top.animal-made clothes and more.plus,a bow and arrow. Magician #13 has a switchable hat and hair.i like the wand the most.funny face with a suit as the torso printing. Forestman #12 Has a bow and arrow with a green hat.his hat has a red thingy on it(nice touch)He has a beard with a bow holder on his back. Deep Sea Diver #11 He has a smile with a blue helmet.he also has a blue transparent visor.Blue torso and legs. He also has an orange air tank with 2 orange flippers. TOP 10! Super Wrestler #10 He has a blue and red mask with a red cape.He also has a gold belt.He has blue wings on his legs. Cowboy #9 He has an awesome cowboy hat in sand color(same as dino guy i think).Plus,a couple of pistols. He has a cool sand jacket too.brown legs and also a metal belt. Skater #8 He has the coolest hair in all of the lego's in my opinion(im thinking mechanic's in series 6 is better,but i don't have series 6).He also comes with a skeleton hoodie with a blue skateboard. Ninja #7 Some people might think the ninja is like in top 5,but im not for sure.He comes with the noraml black ninja mask,black legs,and black ninja robes.Plus,Two golden ninja swords. Cheerleader #6 every minifigure's goal in every series is to make the top 5.Cheer leader was so close.She comes with a m on her shirt to resemble memphis tigers.she also has 2 pom poms with blue and white on them.She has agent trace's hair in blonde. TOP 5! Spaceman #5 This guy has a white space helmet with a clear thingy in it.He also has printed metal stuff on his legs.He has a smile too.he also has a picture of a planet on his spacesuit(probally Saturn). Circus Clown Here comes your favorite clown clocking in at #4!he has red disco dude in series 2's hair along with a red nose and a white smile.He has a green suit along with blue straps and a red bow.He has a left red leg with a blue patch,and a right blue leg with a red patch. The Battle of series 1 i have picked my favorites,now you pick yours!pick your favorite out of these three:Robot,Zombie,and Caveman.I will pick a winner May 31st,so don't forget to vote!(put your vote in comments) Robot NOTE:this is NOT # 3 im just writing a review on him/her.Here is the robot.He comes with a metal helmet along with evil red eyes(scary when you pull off the helmet).He also comes with a robot arm(weird he doesn't come with two(Note:if you got multiples,you could remove one's Category:Reviews Category:Reviews 8 Category:Mr.Brick's reviews Category:Collectable Minifigures reviews